Golden Time
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: After the fight with Naraku, is it really all happy endings for everyone? Or is it new beginnings? But everything's got to end, right? Three stories in one. (Can be read separate or a whole.) Warning: Lemon bits but more of REAL endings. And by that I mean there are character deaths. SanMir, SeshoRin, InuKag


_**Yehey! Finally I make an Inuyasha fanfic! I knew I was bound to write one in the future! And the future is today! So, I just finished the**_ _ **whole**_ _ **anime recently (yes, I am a loser) and I have just some questions for the ending that keep stirring me to make a fanfic.**_

 _ **But to readers of Gentlemen's Club, don't worry, I am not leaving that fic unflinished. The next chapters have drafts already, but I really really really just have to make this fic. The specific pairs need more stories behind them so this really had to be done. Okay here we go!**_

 **Golden Time, an Inuyasha Fanfiction.**

 _I do not own Inuyasha. I really wish I do though. Or at least have Kagome's life._

* * *

 _ **Sango and Miroku**_

At the same night Naraku had died, Sango and Miroku immediately started building their own family. They both may have been really exhausted with the events that had come to pass, and it really was hard for them to move on with Kagome having been stuck in the other side and Inuyasha depressed like they've never seen him, but they knew that they had to finally do it.

Call it selfish or self-seeking, but after finally getting rid of the Wind Tunnel and freeing Kohaku from Naruku's clutches, the two felt a big relief in their shoulders. And came with that relief was a voice in their heads, telling them that they can finally live their lives together. That was what Kagome would have wanted as well. She wouldn't want them to worry about her since despite her absence, she was completely safe.

And it wasn't like they were going to leave Inuyasha and Shippo as well. They will always be there for them. They just needed their own time together.

So the two first had the twins. And what glorious gifts they were. Miroku was the happiest father there was at that moment. Two beautiful girls were to be called _his_ daughters. And it was all thanks to the strong and beautiful wife of his, Sango.

 _Wife._ Oh how Miroku reveled in that word. He couldn't believe that he could finally call her that despite everything that had happened.

He knew that he didn't deserve her after all the womanizing, but after she showed him from time and time again how forgiving she was despite every slip-up before their marriage, he knew he had to return her love for him. Monogamously.

And it wasn't like he was doing all of these as a return of favor. He genuinely loved Sango. And if it meant for him to finally give up his lechery, he would do it even until the next lifetime.

He loved her so much that he couldn't let her die with him. And he also could not let her die in childbirth either.

Sometimes when they made love, he wonders of the possibility of her death. It's not impossible and it scares him. It wasn't the same feeling of fear he had from the Wind Tunnel.

It was actually more.

He didn't know how he could live without Sango. And as much as he already has two beautiful kids with her, somehow having twenty kids or even forty like they planned was actually turning out to be a bad decision.

Luckily, as they were always there to cheer Inuyasha up, he was there for the monk as well.

"Sango is a tough girl. Naraku didn't even get to kill him! What makes you think that some little baby inside of her will?" he commented to the over-thinking monk as they walked their way to their next Demon Slaying assignment. Miroku knew it was just Inuyasha's way of telling him to not worry.

Eventually, Sango had his third child, a son this time. And this was finally when Kagome came back to them.

Somehow the return of their friend reassured him that they were doing the right thing. Kagome supported their plans for a big family, and she made it clear to them to live their lives to the fullest because you never know what would happen. This was coming from the woman who was unexpectedly stuck in the other side of the well for three years. Who was he to not heed her warning?

Sure, twenty kids still scared him. That meant twenty possibilities that Sango could die. But he just loved her so much that he couldn't stop making love to her. It would have been an injustice if he did so. She longed to be touch, to be caressed, to be loved. His wife as well knew how well to pull his strings.

She knew she wasn't getting any younger, and that her body wasn't developing better than before her first pregnancy. After two consecutive labors, she knew she had put on weight, even if she consistently trained afterwards.

Somehow, seducing Miroku was a way for her to validate his love for her. After all, despite being really forgiving to him, he was still once the womanizing monk.

She would usually find the best moments to seduce him. She'd ask Kohaku, Kaede or Shippo to look after the kids for the night, and that was when she would make her move.

"Miroku," she softly called out as he entered their humble abode.

His husband gulped from the surprise of seeing his wife naked in front of him. He was the luckiest man alive. Before, he never expected Sango to be so bewitching and cunning when seducing him, but she really knew what would turn him on.

He hurriedly took off his robe and knelt down to embrace his wife and kiss him. He wanted to reassure her that she was loved. Really loved by him.

He knew she was getting insecure with her body, he felt it somehow, since she seemed to be a bit down lately. This was confirmed when Kagome and Inuyasha informed him about it. They were just concerned about them, and surely they knew that marriages aren't all rainbows and butterflies.

But he didn't really care if she had put on weight or not.

She was Sango. _His_ Sango. The Sango he loved because of her personality and her heart. She didn't need to seduce him so that they would make love. He actually wanted to do so every moment they could get. But of course, they weren't privileged to do so as much as they constantly fantasized about it. Having more kids sadly meant having less time alone with each other. But they would still try their best to do so.

However, despite having intercourse as often as they could, every time felt different. It wasn't a routine or just something they needed to do just to have children. It was one of the ways they used to show their love to one another.

They felt complete by doing so with each other, and felt safe in each others arms. They didn't care of their flaws, of their pasts. What mattered was the moment. Their moments together.

"Sango, you don't need to feel insecure you know," Miroku finally had the chance to speak as he released her from his kiss. He then continued fondling Sango's breast as she panted for air. "I love you the way you are. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

Sango then took dominance over the monk and placed him under her. She was now on top of him and was the one beginning to caress his chest and nipples. "Do you promise, Miroku?"

"I promise," he reeled in for a kiss, both of them fighting for dominance. Their marriage was a relationship of equals. Even though Miroku was the more experienced one, he knew that Sango had as much urgency and fantasy towards him as he did to her. This was just one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

Who would have guessed that Sango was a closet hentai?

* * *

Even by the time they got older, they still couldn't and wouldn't take their hands off one another. They grew up to be one of those cute old couples that still loved each other despite their age. Even if they had experienced so many things together and knew so much about each other, their feelings never wavered. Their belief was getting to know each other better just made their love even stronger.

When people would ask them why they still love each other, they would answer,

"Because it's like she hasn't changed one bit from the moment I met her. She's still beautiful, strong and sexy like I remember her to be," Miroku said giving his wife a kiss.

"It's because he's a pervert. But he's my pervert," was Sango's usual reply.

These two were one's ultimate relationship goals. Their friends knew it, their ten children knew it, heck the entire village knew it.

That's why when finally one day, as some of their children discovered the lifeless couple peacefully sleeping beside one another, enveloped in their embraces, smiling inside the house they lived happily for years, they couldn't help but cry.

Tears of sadness mixed with joy. Because even though Sango and Miroku finally left this world, they had spent their time together to the utmost. And surely they were still surely together in the next.

And that was all anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

 _ **Sesshomaru and Rin**_

The fight after Naraku had been an epic one. Everything eventually turned out for the better, Sango and Miroku consummated their marriage, and Kagome even came back to the Feudal Era.

However, for Sesshomaru, he wasn't quite sure if he had his happy ending already. Not that he wanted one. He was after all immortal. Now that Naraku was gone, he was the strongest demon there was. For all he cared, he was very much on his way in surpassing his late father and being the greatest demon that ever lived.

But then again, he cared a lot more than just eternal glory.

After Rin had the opportunity living and interacting with more humans than usual, Sesshomaru knew that he had to leave her with them, at least even for a while.

It wasn't that he didn't like her company anymore. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed her company more than Jaken. A whole lot more than the stuck up little green demon. He was loyal through thick and thin, yes, but he was really spurting too much nonsense that it irritated the dog demon immensely.

Before Rin came, not a day would pass by that he didn't hit Jaken on the head just to shut up.

Fortunately, she did come and joined their journey, and all their lives changed.

Deep down inside, he was glad that she strung along their travels. It was a breath of fresh air hearing new insights from such an interesting being.

Sesshomaru finally understood how different humans were from demons. He already understood what his father felt about Inuyasha's mother, and somehow it was all thanks to Rin.

However, by recalling his father and his mistress, he also recalled how much pain and suffering the woman brought her. At first he didn't understand on how such a lowly human could have that effect on the greatest demon he looked up on, but it was the human race's mortality and vulnerability that fascinated his father.

Even though they weren't as strong as demons, they persevered. One day they would leave this world and their presence would be gone forever. But they didn't let that prohibit them from living.

Actually, in that way, some demons were the same in that aspect. He recalled of a once beautiful demon that died and became one with the wind. He may have not spent much time with her, only a few conversations, and a fast sighting of her beautiful naked body, but it truly saddened him when she finally left the physical world. There was a pang inside of him whenever she would remember his last sighting of her leading to her demise. He would always remember that demon that passed away whenever the wind blew by... She was a strong and powerful demon woman, yet she died.

Sesshomaru knew Rin would also die as well. She was a mortal. And he couldn't save her with the Tenseiga once more. You only have one second chance in life.

So he gave her to Kaede to tend for, but visited her whenever he had the chance, giving her gifts since he knew that was the least he could do. He could never tell her outright to not see him anymore. And he couldn't leave her ultimately as well. He just liked having her there just because she was Rin. The human Rin that stuck by him even though he was a demon.

As the years went on by, he continued visiting her. Even though she had decided to finally continue traveling with him, he declined of her suggestion. She put up a fight at first but ultimately he was the one getting his way.

"Lord Sesshomaru please take me with you! I'm already 18! Old enough to decide on my own. And I want to be with you!" she pleaded.

As much as he wanted to relive the days that she traveled by his side, he knew he couldn't anymore. She may have been the innocent Rin from before, but at the same time, she was not.

She had matured enough for him to actually realize that his feelings for her were more than just sheer duty as a protector. It took him a long time, but he finally fully understood his father and even Inuyasha.

Mortal women were beautiful because they were vulnerable. He didn't mind saving Rin all the time. He felt that he was wanted, that he was needed. No one else had shown him how much they appreciated him. Everybody else thought he was this scary demon. But Rin understood him, even if he didn't talk much.

And now that she was in front of him as not the little kid she once was, Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't stay with her. It was too dangerous. It was dangerous before, and maybe even more dangerous now.

"Rin, you're now where you belong."

"No Lord Sesshomaru! I belong with you and Jaken! Take me with you! I took my time with the village already, but still I want to be with you," she said as she tugged his clothing.

He pushed her away. "No, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out and extended a hand.

He took A-Un who had Jaken already on it and began to fly away.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

But he couldn't leave her just like that. The same night, he left Jaken and A-Un and came back for her. He saw her crying by the lake and sauntered to her.

Rin felt a shadow behind him. She looked behind and saw Sesshomaru. _Her_ Lord Sesshomaru.

He spoke not a word and just took her into his arms. She was surprised at first, but she knew that he didn't have to utter a word. Just his warmth that enveloped her into an embrace was enough for her to make her happy. This had never happened, and she savored this moment with him, since it might as well be their last.

But that wasn't all. She didn't know that at that night, he would make her feel _ecstatic._ It wasn't that he was about to take back his words. But he knew there was some unfinished business he had to do before he could leave her.

And so he did what he had to do. No. What he _wanted_ to do all along with her. He pinned her to the grassy ground and finally pushed his lips into hers. He had kissed her. He had finally kissed her.

At that very moment, fighting all his urges from before was finally gone, as he knew that they only had one night together. So he had to make it count. Sesshomaru continued the intense moment by carefully undressing her yukata until her bare naked body was seen.

He uttered no word; he was a man of few words after all. It didn't really matter to her anyway, since she was completely resigning herself to him. She smiled at him first before he started to penetrate his _member_ down below hers. He carefully and gently put it inside and she was completely exalted.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she moaned.

He looked at her empathetically and as he plunged at a regular slow pace, he just embraced her, held her head with his right arm and gave her small kisses on her cheek.

Few moments into the intercourse, he noticed her crying from the pain. She was a virgin after all. He looked at her directly, with eyes questioning if he should continue.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Go on," she said with a forced smile.

Half of him wanted to stop. Even if it was to be expected, he was still causing her pain. But half of him wanted to continue. This was his farewell to her. He couldn't just stop midway. Sure, he would always come back and watch over her in the shadows but he had already decided that he wouldn't show his face anymore.

And continued he did. Until Rin felt tired and satisfied, he did all he could to spend this final moment with her.

* * *

Nine months and Rin bore a wonderful beautiful half-demon girl. Sesshomaru watched from a distance as his own daughter came into life in the world. He knew he shouldn't show himself, so all he could do was leave random gifts for her and Rin by the lake where she and her mother spent their last moments together.

Rin was always blissful when she saw the gifts. Even though she never saw Sesshomaru again, just knowing that he was looking after her and their daughter was enough. Even if they never spoke again, she understood how troubled he must have been in having a half-demon as a daughter. He was once very bothered by his half-demon brother, but then again this was now his own flesh and blood. Just being there from a distance was already a huge step for the demon lord. And after all, she was also mortal. Before, he had hated humans. But now, he had given her a gift that she never expected. The life of their daughter. And with that she couldn't be even more thankful.

Mortal or not, just living for him was enough. She knew in time that she would die. That she would leave him. She figured that she couldn't cause him that much pain if they were apart.

So as years passed by, and she began to age, she still knew in her heart that Sesshomaru was still watching.

As she breathed her last at the lake that gave her life and meaning, she saw Sesshomaru one last time from a distance. She smiled to her and he understood.

It was her goodbye.

* * *

 _ **Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Everyone was euphoric in Kagome's return. Soon after she met Inuyasha waiting at the Bone Eater's well, their reunion was cut short as Kaede and Shippo saw them. The two ran to her swiftly and hugged her tight from the joy and surprise. They immediately brought Kagome to the village and notified everybody of her return. Because of this, Inuyasha couldn't immediately have the long awaited reunion he had continuously imagined in his mind in the days that they were apart.

Sango was so excited to finally see her best friend again, that she invited her to stay the night at their house and get to know their children. The next day, Shippo was so eager to show her _mommy_ how much he's changed and grown-up. The day after, she spent time with Kaede and all the village people as they were just hands down worshipping her all over the place.

As much as he wanted, Inuyasha couldn't just whisk her away from everyone and bring her home to his own little hut by the woods.

It took him about a week to actually do so.

He brought her to a secluded hut deep in Inuyasha forest. In spite of being secluded, the hut was simple yet pretty well-maintained. Kagome was astounded.

"Who knew you could actually look over yourself when I'm not around?"

Inuyasha pouted. "Well, I did have some help building from the village people. And Sango and Miroku visit me all the time with Shippo and the kids so it gets a bit crazy."

"Ah, I'm sure they were just looking out for you. Our friends love you, you know that," Kagome sincerely said with a smile.

He felt embarrassed. _Love?_ Sure he knew that everybody cared for him, but the way Kagome could just easily utter that word out loud sent shivers on his spine. _Love._ He knew this was what he felt towards her, but she had been gone for so long that he hardly had any chance to tell her.

Now that they were finally alone, he had a chance to finally admit his feelings.

He started off stuttering. "Uh… K..Ka…Kagome? I have something I have to s-su-su-say to you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was sweating like crazy. He had fought a plethora of powerful demons and even Naraku yet he couldn't just spit out the words. _I love you. I LOVE you. I love YOU._

Why can't he just say it?

Then, he just did what he could do, since his tongue and facial muscles were clearly not obeying him.

He hugged her tight in an embrace and then cupped her face with his right thumb and index finger. He stared gently into her eyes and saw how surprised she was of his sudden action. Then, when he was finally about to dive in for the kiss, she beat him to it and met him halfway.

She knew he wasn't the most verbose person there was, but she knew just how much he loved her even without any words. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

They continued there battle of kisses inside the hut, as Inuyasha carried Kagome into his arms and walked inside.

There, he put her down gently on the mat where he usually slept. Kagome willfully started to remove her clothes that Inuyasha could just turn around and blush.

"…are you sure about this, Kagome?"

She shot him a confused look. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

Inuyasha turned to her and saw how exposed her skin was. Her top only had that contraption she used to call a bra, and her skirt was all ready to be tugged. She was almost good to go. "…yeah but… didn't you call Miroku and I a hentai for seeing you in that state before?" He was still blushing in such a crimson shade.

She giggled. What was he talking about? Was he starting to finally chicken out just because he saw her breasts? Or at least was about to?

Kagome stood up from her recline and finally took off everything. "I don't see what's the problem. You did see me naked a number of times already. Plus, I'm absolutely willing to, so stop being so indecisive," she said then just attacked Inuyasha, making him fall to the ground.

Who knew she could be this aggressive? It was clear that Sango wasn't only the woman who wanted to get her way in bed.

Inuyasha, initially surprised of Kagome's action, at first could only let her lead the way. He never knew she was so experienced. It made her a little bit jealous. Could she have actually done this before already?

"Kagome…I know we've been apart for three years, and I know we never made anything official then… but did you… you know… do anything with anyone there? I know I have no right to be jealous or anything because it's your life, and I let you go, but it just makes me angry thinking-"

She snickered. They were in the middle of love making and this was what was bothering his mind that he couldn't possibly enjoy the moment? Then again, she felt happy that he was bringing this up. The Inuyasha before would have just snapped and yelled at her. She noticed that he was maturing.

"Inuyasha, you think too much. Of course I didn't do it with anybody there. I just tried reading some books about how I could do it and please you when I get the chance," she said and continued nibbling on the half-demon's neck.

It felt so stimulating that the girl he waited for so long was finally on top of him, pleasing him in a way he never thought he could. Finally, after fully comprehending what she had said, he pushed her to the bottom this time, letting him be the one on top, and started to finally getting into the action. "I love you Kagome."

Since the idea was already laid out by Kagome, Inuyasha continued it by carefully fondling her breasts and slowly caressing his skin and working down below. Seeing that he wasn't all that naked yet, he swiftly undressed himself and welcomed his penis inside hers.

He started of slowly and gently, considering that he might have been too much for a mere human, being half-demon and all. But when Kagome suggested that he go faster and harder, he couldn't say no. Of course he wanted to do so. And as much as he was surprised, she could actually handle it.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome only had one half-demon child, from the result of that one steamy night. Sure they would do it over and over again whenever they could (although, not as often as Miroku and Sango), but they knew that their intention to do so weren't so much for the procreating than it was for the love making.

Their son eventually grew up to be a half-demon like his father that was accepted by Kaede's village. He grew to be powerful and strong like Inuyasha, and strong-willed like her mother Kagome.

Speaking of Kagome, as much as she was strong-willed, time was her ultimate enemy. She was a human, like everyone else in the village. And just like everyone that passed away, she was going too as well.

She wasn't very old yet, but her body was already taking its toll. Maybe it was because she didn't really belong to that time. Weirdly, you would think the Feudal era would make one live longer without the pollution all around. But with the lack of advances and medicine, it wasn't quite a benefit as well.

It had been thirty years after Naraku's fall, Kagome lied by her matt at her home with Inuyasha. Her husband was watching over her caringly and had his hands entwined into hers.

"Kagome, you'll be fine, don't worry. Jinenji will whip up something to cure you."

"No, it's okay Inuyasha. We've already done so much together, it had to end sometime. Besides, I'm not the way I was before. I'm getting older, and even though you are as well, it doesn't really show. You only matured quite a bit. I can't actually believe you're still interested in a hag like me."

"Don't say that Kagome! You're only 45! That's still way too young."

"I guess so, Inuyasha, but I'm sick. I'm sorry to say this, but I have to pass on someday."

Tears began to drop in his eyes. "But why!? If you're going to die, just bring me with you."

"You know that's not possible, Inuyasha. You're a half-demon. We don't really know what exactly that entails since there aren't much of your species, but you surely will live longer than a regular human. Inuyasha, don't fret. We'll meet again someday. Because I'm destined to be born again in the future and come back to the past."

"But that's not the same. The Inuyasha you would be going back to is the foolish Inuyasha who at first was just blinded with the thought of Kikyo."

She stared at him for a while, trying to think of the proper words to say. "…Inuyasha, do you want to see me happy than anything else?"

He kissed her hands as his tears began to flow some more. He nodded.

"Then live. Live five hundred years and wait for me. Lead the fifteen year old me back to the Feudal era. To where it all began. Even if it's one more time, if you really want to see me, make sure everything turns out fine and we are destined to meet. See what the future will behold. Okay, Inuyasha? So live. Live for me. Because I know you have so much more to offer the world. You're a good demon, and I know you'll know what to do once you reach the future."

He kissed her forehead and kept on kissing her face until he touched her lips. "I will, Kagome, I promise."

"Good. Anyway, let me sleep for a while, Inuyasha. I'm getting a bit tired."

He released her. "Of course."

She slept and never woke up.

* * *

Inuyasha kept his promise to Kagome and lived until the twenty first century. He lived there secretly as he did little good deeds on the side and watched over Kagome from the moment she was born up to her fifteenth birthday. What she said in her deathbed was right. Despite not being with her physically, it was enough for him to see her alive and well, seeing how she was growing up to be one fine woman.

At the ever so fateful day of Kagome's destined fall into the well, he noticed that she wasn't approaching it at all. He tried making noises in the well but she actually just shook it off.

It was getting annoying. If this keeps up, she wouldn't be able to go into their time and they would never have met. So he did what he _thought_ was the right choice. He flat out showed himself to her and scolded her.

"HEY KAGOME! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!? JUST GO IN THE WELL ALREADY!" he scolded her loudly.

"Huh? Excuse me? Who are you? And are those… dog ears?" she questioned as she pointed at them.

Inuyasha was getting even more annoyed by the second. He was finally so happy that he got to show himself to her and talk to her, but this was what was happening?

"Come on! You're going!" he then carried her off with one arm and made his way back to the well.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"No. I don't know what will happen since you already saw me in this time, but you have to go back. Or else we wouldn't meet. Maybe that's the reason why you sent me to live until the future. So that you'll always have a way back."

"Future? What are you saying?"

He hugged her tight then kissed her. "I'm also at the other side of the well. But I'm asleep. Remove the arrow and set me free. I'll be a jerk at first, but try dealing with it. In the end it will all work out."

She was left dumbfounded. What did he mean that it will all work out?

"Now go!" he said and pushed her to the well.

And the rest was history. She woke up the past Inuyasha, and the battle against Naraku was set in motion once more.

As for the future Inuyasha on the other side, he happily disappeared from the human world. His body began to disintegrate and became light as he ventured his way to the next stage. He had finally lived his final purpose in life. And he was finally on his way on being reunited with Kagome _in both worlds._

Since the living Kagome did meet the past him again on the other side, his future had to be released from this world, because time paradoxes only allowed one identity of a person to someone's memory to prohibit complications. Sure, the fifteen year old Kagome would forget the half-demon that pushed her into the well, but it all worked out like he said.

Because their time was golden.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like it! Please review so I know what you guys think. ;) I have a couple of ideas for more Inuyasha fics, so I would really want to know if I'm going to the right direction so I could start on those.

Anyway just to clear things up: The timeline of deaths are actually 1. Kagome 2. Rin 3. Sango and Miroku, but I had to write it this way because of how I personally think the message of the fic would be better portrayed. :P

Okay that's it. Hope to see your reviews! Hihihi. :D


End file.
